


Romancing

by maskedmarth (shuukei)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Winter Talesmas 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/maskedmarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does he feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/gifts).



> This is for nightfoot / fontasticcrablettes!! I got them for Talesmas and I actually love their works ; v ;...
> 
> I have not brushed up on Vesperia’s story / chronology in SUCH a long time so if anything's inaccurate ... well, oops LOL.
> 
> Prompts:  
> \- Flynn/Estelle having a secret affair in the castle!  
> \- Friendship! (because the Flynn + Yuri broship is strong with this one)
> 
> aaah anyway please enjoy ; v ; !! I don’t know if this actually filled the prompt you wanted but I hope you like it!!

Flynn Scifo was, above all things, a Captain. That meant, of all things, he should not be taking up the Princess’s time, should not be fraternizing with her and being distracted from his work, and definitelynot be holding her hand and spending time in her room.

He liked her. He really liked her. She was the first one to really talk to him like he was human and normal, not a random knight sent to protect her. Even if she didn’t know much about the world outside of the castle, and of Zaphias, she was still a joy to talk to. He began to appreciate their conversations, regardless of how strange she could be at times. After all - everyone needed someone to talk to, and what did it matter if it was Princess Estellise?

Well. He still knew he could be fired if Commandant Alexei ever found out, so he tried to keep it purely verbal, and in short time. He still had his own work to do, and it would be bad if he didn’t get it finished just because he was talking to her. So, he tried to distance himself while he still could.

That backfired very quickly when Estellise was very obviously sad that he stopped talking to her. And so, they started again.

He’s not quite sure when curt regards and his assistance became more than just fleeting touches, but he has to admit that he was surprised to get invited into Princess Estellise’s room.

“Princess, I’m not sure if I’m supposed to be here …” He argued weakly, blue eyes sweeping through the room regardless. It was neat and well-kept, just like Princess Estellise to do so.

She laughed, turning and looking at Flynn with bright green eyes. “Nonsense, Flynn!” Estellise spoke brightly, pulling him over by the hand to sit down on the bed. “You’re my friend, after all! I thought we could talk longer if we were in my room, so you can’t get pulled away by work.”

He tried to voice a complaint - something about work and whatever, but it died on his lips as he thought of the pink haired girl’s happiness. Flynn was one of the few who treated her like someone - he was stiff and maybe a little too polite, but they were undoubtedly friends. So he nodded his head and sat down, quickly getting into their usual conversations of the world around them.

Maybe he liked her more than a friend - and maybe she agreed too. In the spring, he ended up kissing her flat on the lips and their faces both flushed - Flynn’s out of a mixture of horror and mortification, and Estellise’s out of surprise and embarrassment.

But - the good thing was that she didn’t hate him for it. Honestly, it was more of a miracle in his eyes, and he was so glad about it. He probably liked her more than a friend. Their talks became slightly more intimate when they began talking about Flynn’s family, and she caught on quickly that the last thing he wanted to speak about was his father. In the end - they knew a lot about each other. He even mentioned Yuri a little, but only by name, and only the good things.

He planned to talk to her about his feelings, but then the mess with his journey came up, and then Yuri …

When Yuri’s name came up from Lieutenant Leblanc’s reports, he felt his face grow pale. His childhood friend had a tendency to get in trouble a lot - and he felt worry not only for him, but also for Princess Estellise. With Yuri’s bounty on his head, and Estellise being known as a princess … A load of disaster could happen.

But on the other hand, he also had to take care of his duties to the Empire. So, with a resigned sigh, he trusted the Princess’s life to his vagabond best friend.

And then the whole mess with Alexei happened, and suddenly he found himself helping the colonization of a Union and Guild city, fending monsters off … It was busier than ever. Even after allthat, Ioder still thought to make him Commandant! It felt like he’d never get a break - that more and more expectations would pile onto his shoulders, and he’d disappoint everyone because no matter what they all thought - Captain Flynn Scifo wasn’t perfect. Half of his accomplishments weren’t even his - they were all Yuri’s. And damn his best friend for hating to take any sort of claim to it.

So, when he heard Yuri and the others were going to leave to fight Alexei once and for all - he had to take a stand.

Yuri was his friend - and he had yet to figure out how he felt about the princess.

He told Yuri to find him when he had free time, because they would settle it once and for all. All their transgressions, and every bit of problem that Flynn had with him. For once - he resorted to fighting with his blade rather than fighting with his words. He knew Yuri would never listen to what he had to say unless it was with his weapon, and his heart.  They were awful at speaking about their emotions, but in a fight … With their mannerisms, they understood each other more than any other time.

And so - they both lay, breathing, eyes pointed towards the sky. Their swords fallen next to them, before Flynn turned his head towards his best friend first.

There was a cold, sinking feeling in his heart - he couldn’t even win in a battle anymore - but … there was relief bubbling up inside him. He felt light, like the heaviness from all of his expectations had flown away from him. Yuri had that effect, always had. The ability to make you forget about your worries, and Flynn got caught up in it every time.

_Didn’t we swear on our swords when we were kids? We would fight to make people smile._

_Yeah … Even if we followed different paths._

_Even if we bear different burdens._

_Even if people praised us or hated us…_

_The knights and the guilds won’t change… right?_

_There are places in each of us the other can’t reach._

_That’s why we’re not alone._

Their swords clanged together, and for the first time in a long few months, Flynn felt a real laugh bubble inside him. Why was it that Yuri could always make him lose his composure? But, he stared up at their crossed blades and he smiled, blue eyes bright and hopeful. They would win this fight - and they would help to mold the peaceful future together … In that moment, there was nothing else.

But those words kept bothering him, kept tugging at the edge of his mind. ‘ _That’s why we’re not alone_.’ Of course, he wasn’t alone. Yuri was his friend, and he was surrounded by hundreds of knights who would listen to him. But … maybe there was something else. He kept thinking about it, and it kept eating at his mind … until he finally made the decision in his heart.

Maybe a week later, Princess Estellise was the first one he saw.

She had gasped, and embraced him swiftly. He blinked down at her, before his arms instinctively wrapped around her.

“Flynn!” She cried out, shifting backwards slightly to be able to look up at him, but not quite letting go. Her face was filled with joy, and her bright, beautiful green eyes were happy and shiny, like she was about to cry.

He felt a smile growing on his face - the kind he used to give to her before her adventure, but … somehow warmer, and kinder. His heart swelled - he had been worried about her, and he missed her a lot. Squeezing her shoulders lightly, he pulled away, bowing at the hip before standing back up straight. The pink haired girl blinked at him, like she was both puzzled and startled, and Flynn’s smile grew a little more.

“Welcome back, Princess Estelle. I’m glad you’re safe,” he spoke, watching her face light up like a holy spell.

She flung herself at him, and he caught her quickly, before she peppered kisses all over his face. Flynn’s face flushed red - but his smile threatened to break his face as he started laughing. “Princess Estelle - please!” He called out, the laughter not quite escaping his voice.

Estelle stopped - but in a sudden burst of confidence and maybe recklessness he caught from Yuri, he kissed her straight on the lips. This time - it was firm and strong, and he only parted after a few seconds.

“I love you, Princess Estelle,” he admitted, placing her down on the ground and stepping backwards to give her some space. “If you don’t feel the same, I’ll understand. But … this xtime, I couldn’t let myself keep quiet.”

She was silent - likely shocked into being frozen, but her face grew happy, and she beamed up at him. “I love you too, Flynn. And I really missed you!” The pink haired girl went back in for a hug, and this time, he returned it in full form.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but he could swear he heard Yuri say ‘finally.’


End file.
